Do I Wanna Know?
by Darkly Dreaming Allie
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Unfortunately, Uchiha Sasuke's darkest one was a living person. After being away for two years, Namikaze Naruko was back and angry. They tried their best to coexist, but between yelling, insults and sexual tension, things started to come abroad. And they used to be such good friends... - Sasu/FemNaru and various pairings.


_**A/N:**_

_This is rated M for mature content, drugs/alcohol addictions, hetero and homosexuality, the whole deal, basically._

_I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. _

___Also, a massive thanks to Blase Moon, for all her help and patience while beta reading this. You rock. _

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Off to an Amazing Start**

For a teenage boy, few were the things that sparked Uchiha Sasuke's interest. His main instinct was to just assume that the events happening around him weren't worthy of any attention whatsoever. Especially when crowds were involved. Especially a New Year's Eve party.

And yet here he was.

For starters, the end of the year had never been particularly enjoyable for Sasuke, anyway. In his mind, celebrating the last breath of a cycle and the beginning of another, time and time again, was all one giant waste of time. The same went for birthdays. Why should he celebrate another year of getting closer to his inevitable death? It was a morbid thought indeed, but being antisocial and dreary was one of Sasuke's most prominent attributes. Usually, he'd move heaven and hell to avoid this kind of parties. But not today - today was an exception.

Today she was coming back.

It'd been so long since he'd seen her that the single thought of her name felt strange. He hadn't said those words out loud ever since their last conversation, and that had been what, four years ago? Three years, ten months and twenty three days,_ exactly_. Although, he had seen her the year before in Italy; but that didn't count, for less than ten words had been exchanged that day.

_Namikaze Naruko._

How could he begin to describe Namikaze Naruko? His best friend's younger sister: a blonde with deadly cerulean eyes and sharp tongue. His own tangible nightmare.

Sasuke had been warned of her return two days prior, and the gut-wrenching feeling that was slowly eating away at his sanity refused to be assuaged every time somebody mentioned her name. He wasn't exactly sure how or why, but one thing was certain: If she was back, he was the reason.

"Yo, dude." The Uchiha turned to the familiar call of his friend. A boy slightly taller and more robust than him was coming his way. _Speak of the devil..._

"Hn?" he replied, thoughts still wandering elsewhere.

"Can't you at least pretend to be nice?" Naruto complained, pouting slightly as he crossed his tanned arms. "My grams just asked if you're sick or something." The raven sent him a death glare in response.

"Fuck off, dobe."

The blonde snorted and placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Then just drop the funeral face. You make me wanna kill myself," he said.

"By all means, be my guest," the Uchiha scowled, shoving the arm from his shoulders and grunting in annoyance. The kicked puppy look on Naruto's face at his harsh words was enough to make him almost feel guilty, so Sasuke grit his teeth and did his best to collect himself. "I'm doing my best here, okay? Don't push it."

To be fairly honest, the young Uchiha wasn't _actually_ doing his honest best at being courteous. He forced the occasional smile and sat through the nondescript babbling of the people that somehow mistook his spurious smile as an invitation to suddenly start a conversation. Eventually, though, that also began to grate on his nerves, so he spent the following hour blending into the wall as best he could, avoiding people altogether. The only reason he'd even shown up to the celebration was because of Naruto's incessant pleading. The bastard should be grateful.

"Fine, fine!" Naruto gave in, lifting his arms in surrender "It's almost 12 o'clock, though. Just make sure your flabby ass is upstairs by then, okay?" he teased, laughing at his friend's annoyed reaction.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sasuke sighed, turning away from the blonde.

"As a matter of fact I do," he grinned, rubbing both of his hands together, apparently quite pleased with himself. "I'm on booze duty. Everyone's waiting, so I'll bring 'em up!"

He rolled his eyes to Naruto's excitement, by then quite used to the boy's overzealousness. "You have fun with that," Sasuke said sarcastically, although Naruto was completely undeterred by his friend's acerbity.

"See ya there, then!"

As he watched his friend march into the kitchen, the raven found himself wondering if he should just spend the countdown in his room on the floor above instead of on the roof with the others.

He sighed. To his chagrin, that wasn't an option. It would be too rude to Minato and Kushina. And since the Namikazes had always been nothing but kind to Sasuke – going as far as welcoming him into their home – he felt obliged to accept their invitation and keep a smile plastered onto his face for the rest of the night.

_It's not that bad_, he tried reassuring himself. Spending the final minutes of the year with Naruto and the others at the rooftop of his house had become a tradition throughout the years. All the people he was the closest to – well, the ones that Naruto was close to and that Sasuke, out of pure acquaintanceship, had grown attached to – were already there, excited and ready for the countdown.

He shoved his hands into his front pockets and slowly dragged himself to where the staircase was. After leaving the common area of the house, Sasuke barely got a chance to look around before getting pushed somewhere by an unknown force.

Once his back hit a cold wall covered in white tiles, he quickly asserted that he was now in the guest bathroom. It had happened pretty fast, but the Uchiha wasn't surprised at all; he knew better than that. Who else would lock themselves inside a bathroom with him?

"Thought you'd wanna say hi," the girl started with faux innocence, blond eyebrows raised prominently. "After all, we're practically family!"

It was none other than Namikaze Naruko, standing less than two meters away from him. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and an extremely intimidating look on her face. For a moment, he was stoic. It had not been a year since they'd last set eyes on each other, but somehow in that short amount of time her physical appearance had changed drastically. Her golden hair was longer, she somehow seemed taller and her body, _her drop dead body_, had acquired a very sexy tan.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke finally blurted, completely failing to hide the bewilderment in his voice despite the usual tight hold he had on his emotions.

"I live here, genius. I could ask you the same thing," she replied with a roll of her eyes, a slender arm reaching up to brush at a loose strand of blonde hair.

_Damn_. His responses weren't coming as quickly as he would've wished, and the very notion of such a thing really rubbed him the wrong way. Being around her was terribly uncomfortable. That bathroom wasn't wide at all; four steps and you'd walked its length.

He moved back, trying to place more distance between them, so he could somewhat regain the emotionless mask that had become his default expression for just about every situation life threw at him. Sasuke was also looking anywhere but the young woman's face, which defeated the entire purpose of trying to look composed, since this failed to go unnoticed by the blonde.

"I won't fuckin' bite you, teme" she said sardonically when she took notice of just how unnerved the Uchiha was.

He completely ignored her though, still in a bit of a daze at the ridiculousness of it all. "That's not what I meant," he informed her slowly. "Why are you _back_?"

"_Excuse me?_" the blonde hissed, bewildered by the sudden change of attitude in the Uchiha.

"You've been in an exchange program for two years," he stated, forcing whatever it was that had him feeling apprehensive down and looking her right in the eye, mask finally clicking into place.

"Well, in case you've forgotten, this is still my parents' home" her voice was sharp, slicing right through his thoughts, demanding to be heard. "It's not my fault you moved in!"

"Oh, _sure_. So I guess coming and going randomly and unannounced has become a habit of yours?" he said right back, not at all in the mood to argue right then. For crying out loud, he shouldn't have even been in that damn bathroom with her _in the first place_!

Now it was her turn to remain silent. These pauses between their conversations only made his senses sharpen. The wall the Namikaze had placed between them felt so solid he could almost touch it. He could hear her voice and every other little sound she made quite distinctly. The raven raised his head and carefully calculated his tone before speaking, taking care to retain the impassive tone he had only just been able to muster. She _was not_ getting under his skin.

"Are you planning on staying?"

"Yes." Naruko took a step forward, making all the muscles in his back tense in anticipation, the Uchiha almost flinching at her new proximity. Being this close to _anyone_ was definitely out of his comfort zone, and she knew it. "Dad wants me to spend more time around the family. And I'm quite done traveling for now." Her expression changed, and Sasuke knew she was holding something back. "I got homesick."

"Hn." he leaned back and crossed his arms, regaining and protecting his personal space. The girl snorted, face going noticeably rigid.

Now the Namikaze was close enough for him to feel the heat radiating from her body. He had no choice but to look straight at her electric blue eyes.

Both remained silent, too irritated to make any movement. Her blue orbs had something in them, a different sparkle, something fierce… He wasn't sure. Sasuke summoned all the willpower inside his body to keep his cool. He was Uchiha _fucking_ Sasuke, and Uchiha's did not get nervous. _Keep it together, damn it_.

"So, are you going back to school with us?" he mentally punched himself for even attempting small talk when he was literally being backed into a wall by a girl, no less. But he was running out of ideas, and there was no way he was going to remain tongue-ties in a situation like this.

"Yes. It's not like I have much choice" she shrugged. "But I'll admit, it is nice not to be an outsider, for a change."

Sasuke nodded, understanding what she meant. "What about Naruto? Have you seen him yet?" he asked, not caring that his sudden barrage of questions were really just inquisitions meant to distract them from whatever it was that was going on.

"No." she stared longingly into his eyes, but the Uchiha found it impossible to decipher the exact message they were trying to send him. "Just you."

Another awkward silence ensued. What was he supposed to do? Even the way her shoulders moved slowly up and down with her breathing distracted him. Sasuke allowed his eyes to unfocus, staring blankly forward without seeing anything. It was easier that way. Naruko tried watching him intently, taking some time of her own attempting to uncover whatever it was that went on inside his head. She then took a deep breath, looking somehow disappointed. Her eyes had also become blurred when some noise made it through the bathroom walls, jolting both of the teenagers back from their own worlds.

"_Happy New Year!"_ the voices outside cheered, followed by bursts of fireworks exploding into the night.

When they realized what the rampage was all about, there wasn't much left for them to say. The blonde turned around and unlocked the door. She hesitated for a fraction of second, but walked away without saying a word. Sasuke stood still, unresponsive. So far, that had to be the most awkward situation he'd ever been in.

Still a bit detached, the Uchiha followed after her, hoping to reach the roof before his friends noticed his extended absence. Upon reaching the end of the stairs, he was immediately faced with a head full of hair even more vibrantly blonde than Naruko's.

"Where the hell were you?" Naruto shouted instantly, barley giving his best friend time to blink before diving into his tirade. "You just screwed up years of tradition!" his eyes narrowed. "I hope you're happy, teme."

Sasuke shrugged, "I got stuck in the bathroom, probably some bad meat."

The blond shook his head in disbelief. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard, even coming from you, you bastard," Naruto said, a wry smirk slowly, but surely planting itself on his lips. He'd be damned if he said he was at all surprised by the Uchiha's behavior. After all, he of all people should know how his best friend could get. When he didn't want to relay any information there was nothing anyone could do to get it out of him.

"Whatever, dobe," Sasuke moved past his friend, walking over to the pair of soft-green eyes that had been trained on him since the second he'd reached the roof.

Haruno Sakura was a short girl with light pink hair and fair skin. Apart from being the newest addition to their group of friends, she was also Sasuke's girlfriend. He hadn't known her for very long, and to be completely honest, he wasn't that fond of her either, but Sakura was undeniably there for him, and it felt nice to have someone's 100% for a change. In the course of a year, she had managed to grow on the youngest Uchiha in ways no one had expected. She was a bit too possessive and needy for his taste, but he considered their relationship a strong one.

"Happy New Year!" she sang, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck and giving his cheek a quick peck.

"Hn," he replied, placing his hands softly around her waist. She stared at him.

"What happened? Why didn't you come up here sooner?"

"I got a bit sidetracked." Sasuke's final tone warned her he was finished discussing the matter. She nodded, dissatisfied with his uninformative reply, but deciding to forgo any further argument.

"If you say so…"

They were interrupted by sudden shouting and surprised murmurs, and although Sasuke could already guess the reason for the noise, he looked anyway.

The Namikaze daughter had finally come to the roof, and all eyes turned to her. He felt Sakura tense by his side, probably wondering who the blonde beauty was. For his own reasons, he didn't want Sakura anywhere near that girl, but he didn't want to make her suspicious either. His impulse was to pull her closer, leaving the newly-arrived girl to the others.

"Ahm, who's that?" Sakura asked with a hint of insecurity hidden in her voice.

"The dobe's sister," he replied, eyes still fixed on her. He felt the pink haired girl move uncomfortably in his arms.

"Naruko, is it? I didn't know she was coming back," she went on. Sasuke merely shrugged.

It wasn't long before his best friend ran over to them and dragged Sakura to meet his sister. The Uchiha didn't move, settling for watching them from afar while the two girls were introduced to each other. He couldn't pinpoint the exact words that were exchanged between them, but their expressions implied nothing out of the ordinary. Sakura also made sure not to spend more time than necessary with the Namikaze, quickly returning to his side after they were finished with introductions. It was better that way; the last thing he needed was for them to become close.

Using his hatred for crowds as an excuse, the raven kept his distance from the girl he'd just had a confrontation with only a few minutes ago. No one apart from Sakura bothered to pay him any sort of attention. Sasuke watched from his secluded corner while Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino stood around their long-time best friend, chatting, hugging and laughing along with Naruto.

For some reason, the vision of her happy reunion with everyone really grated on Sasuke's nervous, causing him to cross his arms tightly and scowl in annoyance. They all acted as if Naruko hadn't just up and left without so much as a warning two years ago. Was he really the only one that felt so much resentment towards her? The petrifying thought made him hold Sakura even closer to his chest, arms taut with irritation and tension.

"So," Sakura began awkwardly, "are you excited for your trip?"

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

"To New York," she continued. "You're leaving today, aren't you?"

"In four hours," he nodded, recalling the plane ticket resting on a nightstand in his room downstairs.

Sakura sighed. "I guess this is the last time I see you before school, then?"

"You're the one making me go in the first place," he pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. I'm just really gonna miss you."

Sasuke didn't answer. New York was definitely not the place he wanted to spend his winter break. The Uchiha's owned a property there, but it brought nothing but bad memories for him. It was where his mother had spent the final months of her life, after all.

Mikoto had been a lovely woman, indeed. Known for her caring eyes and warm heart; the only Uchiha who had ever been worth a damn thing.

People praised the great Uchiha Fugaku because of his importance and so called 'perfect family', when in reality they all should have been praising her – the unwavering pillar keeping the empire together. So when his mother had fallen sick, Sasuke had already known what would ensue. The woman had been gone for less than five years, and the remaining Uchiha's had already managed to bring her beautiful home to ashes. "It is indeed saddening that such a beautiful soul was taken so early, but the Titanium Uchihas will endure," had been his father's words on the matter.

_Endure my ass_, Sasuke scoffed, _what a joke_. In the course of just one year, neither of them had even been under the same roof as each other. It had now been five, and the situation hadn't changed one bit.

So no, Sasuke was not eager to spend the following four weeks in the company of his beloved brother and dear father. However, due to new circumstances in his current housing at the Namikaze mansion, he was somewhat relieved to go. He'd take an entire horde of Uchihas over Naruko any day.

* * *

Later that night, when she walked into her room for the first time in two years, Naruko felt like kicking herself. The sun was due to rise at any moment, all the guests had already left, and the other Namikazes were probably asleep. She moved to glimpse at herself in the mirror, mentally cursing all gods she could think of.

Ever since the day she had left for the exchange program, the young Namikaze had known it couldn't last forever. Someday, sooner or later, she'd have to come back and face reality. A teeny tiny part of her wished things'd just fix themselves; all her friends would still like her, no one would ask anything and life would go on.

_Yeah, right._

Naruko must have rehearsed that scene in her head hundreds of times while she was still over-seas. All the different possibilities, ways, outcomes; everything. After analyzing thoroughly, she had narrowed it all down: should she be sexy, aggressive, or impassive? Was she going to look Sasuke in the eye or just ignore his gaze? How would she stand? Relaxed, casual or, reserved? After days and days of contemplation, she had finally decided to go for the classic Uchiha style, the Impassive Wall.

And it obviously hadn't worked. No little act she played with herself facing the mirror could have prepared her to meet Uchiha Sasuke again. Perhaps the only way she would've been able to pull it off was if she herself had been an Uchiha.

The poor thing wasn't even thinking straight when she'd dragged him inside the guest bathroom. She had spotted an opportunity, and had ultimately decided on taking it. In her defense, it had sort of worked out. Sasuke had been so intimidated and nervous that it had given her the urge to laugh. But when he had finally gathered himself and his true colors began to show, Naruko froze. All her mind had been able to see was red, angry, furious red. Her Uzumaki side had taken over, and she hadn't been able to keep her boiling temper at bay.

So much for a cool front.

To make things even better, that bastard had gotten himself a girlfriend sometime during the two years she'd been gone. The pink haired blossom, as Naruto liked to call her. It pained her to think how little it had taken for all of her friends, Ino in particular, to replace her. She had her share of guilt, yes, but Naruko'd only been a phone call away! Kiba hadn't let the distance fade their friendship at least, and she was always meeting her brother halfway. It hadn't changed with them.

As for everyone else, she was rather indifferent about; but seeing how close that Sakura girl was to Ino, well frankly, it hurt like hell.

And it was all that damned Uchiha's fault.

Yes, Sasuke made her mad. One single look at those passionless, void, eyes was enough. Enough for her to question why she had even bothered to come back, enough to make her question why she wasn't good enough, and why it was so easy for him to be around her when her entire mind had shattered into tiny, pitiful pieces. Not to mention what had made her nearly loose it in the bathroom. She had absolutely no control around him.

She stared at her blue eyes again, ashamed of herself.

_'I'm so fucked'._

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_This is actually the rewritten version. I'd like to apologise to those who read the original version for taking this long._

_And I'd also like to know how you guys like this. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)_

_'Till next time._


End file.
